A New Threat
by hollynev
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are happy until the get a letter from the new President inviting them to his mansion, along with Haymitch, Johanna, Beetee and Gale. Johanna and Beetee go, thinking there is nothing wrong, and get into trouble. When the others go to get them, a war starts. Meanwhile, Katniss and Peeta are to be married, and a surprise comes along the way...
1. Chapter 1

A New Threat: Chapter 1

KATNISS POV

I'm alone when I wake up, I'm thinking Peeta must be in the kitchen making breakfast for me like he has been doing lately. I'm really happy with my life at the moment. Peeta and I are happily living together and we are having the best time. It's so nice not having anything to worry about. We're not married or even engaged but I like not having any pressure.

We visit Haymitch all the time because... well, he needs looking after. I know this is weird, but I'm starting to think of Haymitch as more of a friend now. If he has had his alcohol for the day, he is almost like a normal person to be around.

So I walk down the stairs and find Peeta making breakfast. "Mmm, what's for breakfast?" I question. "Bacon and Eggs, is that okay?" Peeta replies. "Perfect" I answer. "Good, and I better tell you, we are running low on wine for Haymitch" Peeta says. "Oh, he'll live" I say. "Yes but will we, after he finds out?" Peeta asks. I start laughing and Peeta smiles at me. "I hope so, but for now, let's focus on breakfast" I say. "Oh, alright" Peeta says finishing the conversation along with a kiss.

We go and buy some alcohol for Haymitch and drop it by his house. This is sort of becoming a routine. He doesn't say thank you as usual, he just groans, so we leave. "So lovebirds, how's it going?" He suddenly asks as Peeta goes to open the door. "Fine" I say. "No, the truth" he demands. "Seriously, we are fine" I tell him, "I don't believe it, knowing you two you, there is almost always some sort of drama" he says. I am actually offended by this. "You're just drunk" Peeta says. Haymitch smirks. "Why, don't you take me seriously?" Haymitch questions us, "No, especially not when your in this condition" Peeta says. I laugh, "You know, you two seem a lot happier lately and I'm not sure I like it" Haymitch says. I don't know what to say. "There was usually no time for happy when we had the rebellion to think about, but now that everything is over, at least we can try to be happy, and there's nothing wrong with that" Peeta explains. This is the thing, Peeta has always had a way with words. We are usually thinking the same thing but I never know how to say it, it always comes out wrong, but Peeta seems to always say it right, which is what I need. This seems to shut Haymitch up. There is a long silence. I feel like Haymitch has read my mind when he breaks the silence and says "Katniss needs you boy, to do the talking for her." Haymitch tells him. "What do you mean?" Peeta asks. "Well if you weren't here for her, where would she be?" Haymitch asks Peeta. There is another long silence after Peeta gives me a cheeky smile, which makes me feel uncomfortable. "Okay that's enough" I say. Haymitch and Peeta laugh at me, and to be honest, I'm holding in a laugh aswell. "Let's go" I demand as I grab Peeta's arm and pull him out the door.

As we are walking away from Haymitch's house, Peeta asks me "What's wrong? Don't you think he's right?" "Do you think he's right?" I ask at him, a bit louder. "No no, don't take it the wrong way, I'm just making sure you're okay" he says, trying to comfort me. "I'm fine Peeta" I say, a little annoyed and I'm not too sure why. "You sure?" He asks me one final time, "Yes" then I give him a kiss to convince him.

PEETA POV

When Katniss kisses me, I start to feel sorry for her. I probably shouldn't have laughed at her with Haymitch. Katniss and I have been so happy lately and I don't want to ruin that. This is the happiest we have ever been by far and one day, I hope we can get married and have children, if that's what she wants, but I don't want to do anything drastic too soon.

As we are walking down the street, Katniss asks me "So, what do you want to do now?" "What about we drop by my bakery?" I reply. "Yes! I would love that!" Katniss answers. "Okay great!" I tell her.

We have so much fun making bread, we completely loose track of time. "Are you hungry?" I ask her, "Yeah, a little bit why?" She asks me. "Because we completely forgot about lunch!" I tell her. "We better go then" she says and we leave the bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

PEETA POV

As we are on our way to the best local restaurant in town, we bump into Gale! "Hey Gale!" I say and give him a handshake. As I look over at Katniss, expecting her to be ecstatic, to my surprise she is confused. "What...Why, How?" Katniss is stuttering. "It's good to see you too Katniss" Gale says. "Sorry" Katniss replies and gives him a massive hug. It's so nice to see Gale. Gale and I haven't always been such good friends, but that's in the past. It's been so long anyway. "Um, so" Katniss starts a sentence but is interrupted by Gale. "God it's nice to see you" Gale says and gives her another hug. I can't help but feel like Gale still has feelings for her. Katniss pulls away after a quick hug, determined to know what happened, after all, he is supposed to be in District 2. "Gale, how did you get here?" Katniss asks him. "Oh, right so I had a great job in District 2 but you know how Paylor stepped down from President and Teal stepped in?" Gale says "Yeah" I say. "Well, almost as soon as he was elected, I got fired" he says. "What? Did you do anything wrong?" Katniss asks "No, I didn't do anything, I was just fired for nothing!" Gale is starting to shout now. "What? They can't do that!" Katniss is shouting now too, they have both always had a temper, especially Katniss, and when you're with them both when they're angry, it's not fun. "Okay, Gale, why don't you join us for lunch and we can talk this over?" I say, hoping to calm things down. "Okay sounds great, thanks" Gale answers, and we leave.

When we sit down for lunch, the waiter gives us the menu. "Thank you" I say, the waiter gives us a nod and leaves. "Okay so tell us more" Katniss says jumping right onto topic. "I think that President Teal is bad news" Gale replies "I don't think he likes me" Gale continues. "What makes you say that?" I ask, "Well he can't have fired me for something I did, because I didn't do anything. He must have something against me." Gale explains. "But how can he have something against you if you didn't do anything?" Katniss asks. "I don't know" Gale says "But it's the only explanation" he continues. This ends the conversation, and we order. For the rest of lunch we talk about other things, such as how long Katniss and I have been together, Gale's old job, and how much he misses it, and we have a great time. I have to admit, Gale does seem to still be into Katniss but I'm sure it's nothing, well I hope it's nothing.

KATNISS POV

Having lunch with Gale was so nice, just like old times, but I'm starting to feel sorry for him, I mean he lost his job for nothing! Peeta seemed glad to see him, which I have to admit, is a little weird, for me anyway, I mean there used to be so much tension between them. I guess that's gone now.

Gale tells us that he has no place to go. So of course Peeta offers him to stay at our house, which is really nice, but might be a bit awkward, since Peeta and I are used to living alone, together. I guess we will have to spend time with Gale and no more romantic dinners, but that's okay, spending time with Gale will be nice, but I have to admit, I am a bit worried that he still has feelings for me. I thought he got over me, so I will have to push him away. I don't mean to be blunt but it's what I have to do. I don't want him to think I'm still in love with him too.

GALE POV

Katniss and Peeta are so nice to let me stay with them. I feel really bad because I guess I gave them no choice. This is so out of the blue that President Teal fired me, and left me with nothing, but I had to come back to my original home, District 12.

Having dinner with them is a little bit awkward. I can see they would be having a nice dinner together, probably laughing and kissing ugh, the thought is killing me. Thinking about Katniss kissing another man makes me sick. I know she is happy with Peeta but still, it's going to be hard trying to get over her. The silence continues until Peeta breaks it and says "Thanks for making dinner hunny, it's delicious" "That's alright, it's no trouble" Katniss replies. "Yes, it's beautiful" I continue. "Thanks" Katniss answers, and the silence continues. We finish dinner and go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Threat: Chapter 3

KATNISS POV

"Well, if you need anything just ask okay Gale?" Peeta says, "Yes, but I'm sure I'll be fine, thank you" Gale replies. "Oh, it's the least we could do" Peeta answers. Gale gives him a polite nod. "Alright well, goodnight" I say to Gale. "Goodnight" Gale says to us.

As Peeta and I are walking to our bedroom, Peeta says "You seemed surprised to see him" "Yeah, I was afraid something was wrong before I even had a chance to be happy" I say. "Of course, I feel really sorry for him" Peeta says. "I guess, but he's fine now" I answer. "Well, come on" Peeta says and suddenly sweeps me off my feet and carries me into our bedroom while I'm laughing. I'm still laughing when he throws me onto the bed and kisses me. He jumps in too and we climb under the covers. He kisses me and holds me until we fall asleep. I love it when he does this.

PEETA POV

I wake up to the sight of Katniss sleeping next to me which fills me with joy. She's so beautiful. As I'm watching her she wakes up. "Morning" I say. "Hmm, morning" she answers. I kiss her and we stay there for a while, just looking at each other, this is one of those moments that makes me the most happy.

"Let's get up" I say as I sit up. "No, stay with me" Katniss demands and pulls me on top of her as she kisses me. She has obviously forgotten about Gale, who is probably up by now. "Honey I would, but remember, we have a guest" I tell her. "Oh right" she says, a little disappointed. "I love you" I say, to reassure her. "I love you too" she tells me. I give her one final kiss as I get out of bed and get dressed.

"Morning Gale" I say, as I see him sitting at the kitchen bench, eating cereal. "Morning" he says. We walk down the stairs as he says "So, how did you sleep?" "Fine thank you" I say "What about you, Catnip?" He asks. It's this comment, this name he hasn't called her in so long that makes me feel uncomfortable. "Great" Katniss replies. "So, Gale can I get you anything?" I ask him, "No no, I'm good, I hope you don't mind me eating your cereal" Gale says. "No please, help yourself" I answer. "Make yourself at home" Katniss continues.

KATNISS POV

Having Gale staying with us is, I have to admit, a little strange. Considering Peeta and I have never had a guest before. I guess if my mother was in District 12 we would have here over more, and if Prim... she would probably live with my mother in District 4. She would probably help with the hospital.

I stop thinking about Prim because I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, and I know if Peeta knew I was upset, he would think too much of it. "Katniss, are you okay?" I hear Peeta ask me, I must be crying. "Yeah yeah I'm okay, I just, um" they both look concerned "I need a minute" I finish, as I run out the door into bathroom. I'm only in there for a few seconds until Peeta rushes in. "Katniss what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" Peeta asks, obviously worried about me. "I was just thinking about Prim, it's okay, I'm okay" I tell him. "Aw sweetheart, don't worry you can cry in front of us, we are your best friends" he tells me. "Thank you" I say. He kisses me to make sure I'm okay, and I am okay, because Peeta is here, he's all I need.

As I walk out of the bathroom, with Peeta, Gale asks me "Katniss are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine" I tell him "Can we just forget about this please?" I ask them. "Sure hun, what ever you need" Peeta says and we drop the topic. This happens a lot unfortunately, I have these moments where I think about Prim and I start worrying everybody. I need to learn to control myself.

"I'm going to get the mail" Peeta says. He's out there for a while and I'm starting to wonder if something's wrong, so I go outside to him. "Excuse me for a minute" as I leave. "Peeta?" I ask. Our front yard is quite long so sometimes Peeta can't hear me when I'm talking to him, but I said that pretty loud. "Peeta!" I yell, "I'm here!" Peeta yells back at me. "Sorry, what's wrong?" I ask him. "I got a letter, you got a letter" he tries to tell me. "So? From who?" I ask him, "From the new President" he tells me.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Threat: Chapter 4

PEETA POV

My heart stops, and I know Katniss' did too. We both get a separate letter. One for me and one for Katniss. A letter from President Teal? What could this possibly be about? Why would he want to talk to us? What does he want?

I look over at Katniss and by the looks of it she is every bit as scared as I am. We just stand here in silence, not knowing what to say. There are so many questions going through my mind right now and I'm sure it's the same for Katniss. "So...um" I say, with no meaning. Katniss looks at me, "So" she says. "Should we open them?" I say. "Probably" she says, but then we just stand there in silence again.

GALE POV

Katniss and Peeta are outside getting the mail, but they've been out there for along time maybe I should go see what's going on. So I get off my seat and walk over to the door and outside. I see them both standing at the letterbox staring at these two letters. "So, what's happening out here?" I say "Garden party?" I continue. "Sorry Gale, we just got these" Peeta says as he hands me his letter to examine it. As I look at who the letter is from, I see it's from President Teal. "Wait, what?" I blurt out. "I know" Katniss says. "But, it doesn't make any sense" I say, "I guess we need to open them" Peeta tells us. "Okay" I say as I give Peeta his letter back. Katniss and Peeta open their letters. "Can someone read it out to me?" I say, wanting to know what it says. "Sure" Peeta replies.

"It says, Dear Mr Mellark, This is your new President. Recently, I have been informed about the rebellion and I must admit, I was quite impressed with the way you are your fellow rebels performed. You, along with your fellow victors and rebels, Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy, Johanna Mason, Gale Hawthorn and Beetee Latier are invited to a formal lunch at my mansion. Please attend on the 4th of August at 1:00pm. Yours sincerely, President Teal."

KATNISS POV

I can't believe this. Why would President Teal want to have lunch with us? This is so weird, and Gale has a bad feeling about him, I don't know what to do. We can't just not go, we can't disobey the President. We will have to make up some sort of lie if we don't want to do this. This is all just so much to take in all at once, and I know Gale is not going to go, but what will happen if we do go? Will it be really just a lunch? Or will something bad happen? Nobody knows.

PEETA POV

I'm getting really worried. As I was reading the letter it's was scaring me more and more as I went on. The way the Teal was being so nice and harmless was the exact strategy President Snow used. Maybe we shouldn't go, but how? We can't postpone it, so what do we do? I just want to keep Katniss safe. That is my number one concern, I don't want her getting into even more trouble just when she has been through hell and back. Gale seemed pretty convinced that Teal was bad news, was he right?

"What does this mean?" I ask Gale and Katniss. "I don't know, should we go?" Gale replies. "I don't think we should go" Katniss answers, "Why not?" I ask. "Because, what if something bad happens to us? I don't want to risk anything" she answers. "There is no way I'm going" Gale says. "He is a bad man, I know it" he continues. "I understand that, but how are we going to avoid it? This is the President we are talking about. How can we disobey him?" I say. "We will just have to find a way" Katniss says. "Maybe we can make a plan, you know just incase something bad happens" I question. "Okay, I guess that could work" Katniss says. "No way, there is nothing that is going to change my mind about this. I'm not going and that's the end of it!" Gale shouts, to make his statement. "Gale.." Katniss begins but is interrupted by Gale "No!". Katniss turns her head to me as if she is looking for answers. I don't know what to do. Do I agree with Gale and stay back, or do I insist we go to the President? What ever choice I make has to be decided by Katniss' safety, because she is the one I love. It's just, if we go to this lunch, something bad could happen to Katniss, but if we stay the President could hurt her aswell. "Maybe we should contact the others" I say. "It doesn't matter what the others are doing, I've made my decision!" Gale tells us. "Gale please, just try to understand..." Katniss tries to make reason with Gale but she stops, looking into his eyes. "Katniss it's okay" I tell her. She looks in my eyes now. "We won't go" I say. "Thank you!" Katniss says and throws her arms around my neck as she kisses me. "I love you" she tells me, "I love you too" I say.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Threat: Chapter 5

GALE POV

Seeing Katniss and Peeta kissing is horrible for me, and only now I am truly realising how much I am still in love with Katniss. Why can't I just be happy for them? Why am I so jealous? The fact that Katniss and I have been best friends for so long, since we were 12, should be making me happy for her, not jealous all the time. I have to get over her, and now we have President Teal to worry about. When President Snow died I thought we were done with evil, but obviously not. Now it's like we have another terrible President to deal with. This never ends.

KATNISS POV

While I am kissing Peeta, I feel so in love with him. I wonder whether Gale is okay with this. Maybe he feels jealous, so I pull away from Peeta. "So, um" I begin, I am interrupted by the phone, so I run over to get it. "Hello?" I ask, "Hello Katniss?" somebody asks. "Yes, who is this?" I ask. "Oh sorry, this is Beetee" he answers, "Beetee! Uh it's so nice to hear from you!" I say. "Yes you too Katniss" he answers. "Did you get the letter?" he asks, "Yes, the one from President Teal?" I ask. "Yes" Beetee replies. "Are you going to go to the lunch?" I ask. "Katniss, who is it?" Peeta asks me, "Beetee" I tell him. "Pardon?" Beetee asks me. "No I was talking to Peeta" I tell him. "Oh how is he?" Beetee asks me. "He's great, we're living together" I tell Beetee, "Oh that's great, so he's doing well?" Beetee asks me, "Yeah he's fantastic" I assure him. "Good" Beetee says. "So how are you going?" I question, "Great, I've never been better" he tells me. "Good, so Beetee about the lunch" I say, "Oh yes.." Beetee begins but trails off, "Beetee?" I ask. I wait a while and he doesn't answer "Beetee!" I'm yelling now. "What's wrong?" Peeta asks me "He's gone" I tell him, so I hang up.

Great, so now I can't tell Beetee not to go to the lunch with the President. "What did he say?" Peeta asks me. "Nothing really, he just asked how I was, and how you were." I tell him. "Did you tell him not to go to the lunch?" Gale asks me, "I didn't get to that, I was about to, then he cut off" I say. "Call him again" Gale says, "I don't have his number, he called me" I tell him. "Maybe he will call back" Peeta says, so we wait, all night, and he doesn't call back. What happened? Why hasn't he called?

"Well I better go to bed" Gale tells us. "Okay good night" I say, and he goes to bed. "Hey, are you okay?" Peeta asks me "Yeah I'm fine, it's just, he didn't call back" I tell him. "It will be fine" he reassures me. "I know, it's just all rushing back to me you know? All the pressure" I say. "What pressure?" he asks "It's like, back when I was the Mockingjay" I tell him. "Nobody's putting pressure on you" Peeta says. "I know, well...I'm not sure exactly what I mean" I try and say. "It's okay, you don't have to always make sense" he says, and kisses me on the cheek then gives me a big hug. "Let's get some sleep" my boyfriend says. "Alright" I say, and we go up to our bedroom, and fall asleep, instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Threat: Chapter 6

PEETA POV

I wake up really early this morning, thinking about the meeting with the President. How is this going to work? Once the President realises we're not there he will send out his new Peacekeepers to find us, how do Katniss and Gale not see that?

I decide to get up and have breakfast, Katniss won't be up for a while. As I am getting up, I hear a scream coming from Katniss. "NO!". I run over to her as she screams again. "NO! PEETA!", "Katniss" I say, I try to shake her awake but she is to deep in sleep. "Katniss! Katniss wake up!" I yell at her. "AAAHHH" she screams while I am still trying to wake her. "NOO!" she screams. "Katniss!" I scream at her as she finally wakes up. "Oh my god" I mumble as she confusingly wakes up. "What happened" She mumbles, "Oh my god, Peeta! Are you okay?" She asks me. "Yes, I'm fine are you okay?" I reply. "Oh, I just had an awful nightmare" she tells me. "Yes I know" I say. "They...they tried to kill you, I was screaming" she says, and she starts shaking. "It's okay" I assure her, then I give her a hug. "It's okay, I'm here" I tell her.

GALE POV

I hear screaming coming from upstairs, so I run up there to make sure everything is alright. "What happened?" I ask a as I push open the door. I see Peeta sitting on the side of the bed and Katniss is sitting up, under the covers, Peeta looks tired. "It's okay, everything's okay" Peeta tells me. I give them a confused look. "We just had a bad dream, but we're okay" Peeta informs me. "Good, I was worried" I blurt out. "I'm fine" Katniss says.

A few hours later I decide to go out, and look for a job. I can't keep living with Katniss and Peeta, they need their privacy. So I'm going to try and get a job, and move out. "Good luck" Katniss wishes me. "Thanks" I reply, and I'm out the door.

KATNISS POV

"I hope Gale gets a job soon" I tell Peeta, "Yeah, but he should be gone for an hour or so, we have some time to ourselves" he tells me. "Your right" I say as I kiss him, and throw my arms around him. He pulls away, takes my arm and runs up the stairs with me in hand. He opens the door and turns around, I push him on the bed, he sits up and I lean on him as I kiss him. Just as we are lying down, someone bursts through the front door downstairs. "Did you get the letter? Did you get the letter?" comes from Haymitch's voice downstairs. Peeta sighs, I smile at him and get up. He grabs my hand and kisses me one more time before we walk down the stairs, hand in hand. "Hi Haymitch" I say with an annoyed voice. "Hi, so..."he begins but is interrupted by Peeta, "Yes, we got the letter" Peeta says with an annoyed voice aswell. "When?" Haymitch asks. "Days ago" I tell him, "Where have you even?" Peeta asks "Oh you know me, I never check the letter box." Haymitch explains. Peeta and I just laugh. "And, by the way, were's my wine?, huh?" Haymitch asks. "Calm down we've been busy" I tell him. "Oh right, and what were you just doing before I came in?" he asks us. "Shut up" Peeta demands, and I start laughing.

Haymitch continues after a long pause, "So, you're not going are you?", "No, not anymore" Peeta says. "Gale isn't either" I tell him. "What about Johanna and Beetee?" Haymitch asks us. Peeta says "Beetee called but he cut off before we got to ask him, and we don't know about Johanna". "Well that helps" Haymitch says. "The meeting with him is only in a couple of days, what are we going to do?" Peeta asks, and I can hear the worry in his voice. "I don't know, we can't get hold of them because they're in another District, how the hell did Beetee call you?" Haymitch asks us. "I don't know" I say and there is silence for a while.

HAYMITCH POV

Katniss and Peeta were so happy before we got this stupid letter, even I could see that. When they tell me they don't know what's happening with Beetee and Johanna, I don't know what to do or say, so I just start looking for a drink. These kids are so dull. They don't have any liquor, beer or even wine in their kitchen. "What are you doing?" Katniss asks me, "Looking for a drink" I tell her. "There's coffee I'm the cupboard." Peeta tells me. "Oh, that'll do" I sigh. I walk back over to the couch where they're sitting. "Aren't you going to make a coffee?" Katniss asks me. "Oh, I thought you were going to make it for me" I say, "Um, why would we do that?" Peeta asks. "Because I don't want to" I say. "Forget it" Peeta says. "I will, or better yet, get me some alcohol!" I demand. "Okay I'll go" Katniss gives in, "No honey, don't" Peeta tells her. "No no no don't stop her, I was just getting somewhere" I say. Peeta just gives me a smart ass look, so I stop talking. After a while, I say "Well I better get going my star crossed lovers". "Nothing's stopping you" Peeta replies. I give him a look and say "Be nice" in a cheeky voice. Peeta smiles like he's annoyed. "Bye Haymitch" Katniss says and gives me an awkward hug. "We'll drop by tomorrow with some drinks, but you'll have to live until then, or don't, it doesn't bother us either way" Peeta says. "Feeling feisty today are we?" I ask Peeta, there is a long pause, Peeta stars me down and says "Just get out" as he opens the door for me. I turn to Katniss in the backround behind Peeta, "Bye bye, sweetheart" she gives me a wave and goes into the kitchen. I look back at Peeta, "Mellark", "Abernathy" he says as he gives me a nod, and I leave.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Threat: Chapter 7

PEETA POV

Katniss doesn't know this, but I prepared a special and romantic dinner for us tonight. I hope she likes it because it took me a while to make it, hopefully it's a hit. I love pleasing her because I get to see her beautiful smile, which I think means "I love you".

As Katniss comes out of the bathroom, I smile at her, "What" she asks. I don't stop smiling. "What is it? You look like you've done something stupid" she says as she chuckles. "Okay...not exactly what I was going for, um" I begin, "Haha, what were you going for?" she asks, "I don't know, romance maybe" I say. "Aw sweetie, you don't need to be romantic on purpose, you're romantic every day" she says. "Aw, I love you so much" I tell her. "I love you more" she says. "Wanna bet?" I ask her. "Depends, how much?" she asks me. I laugh, I grab her and pull her closer to me as I kiss her, passionately. Katniss pulls away, "What can I smell?" she asks, "Oh, that's dinner" I tell her. She gasps, "You didn't" she asks as she gives me a beautiful smile. "I did" I say. She gives a little squeal and throws yourself on me and I lift her up as she raps her legs around my waist and puts her arms around my neck. She kisses me as passionately as I did, as she pulls away and says "See, you're so romantic just being yourself" She tells me. When she kisses me again, for a long time, which is so nice, we are interrupted by a loud beeping. I pull away and say "Oh no that's dinner, it's burning" I say. "Oh" she says while she's smiling and I run over to the oven while I'm carrying her. She's laughing so loud as we are running through the kitchen. When we get to the oven I plant her on the bench and save our dinner. "We better wait for it to cool down" I tell Katniss, "Okay" she says as she kisses me hard and passionately. While she's kissing me she mumbles "I love you", "hmm I love you too" I mumble back.

A few moments later I remember about Gale. "Hey...honey" I begin, she continues kissing me and then stops for a minute "Hmm...yes" she says, then continues. "I wonder where Gale is..." suddenly she stops, "Wait, you're right" she starts, but I just keep kissing her. "Wait, honey stop" she begins and I stop, "When do you think he'll be back?", "I don't know, any minute maybe" I tell her. "Then let's go" I say, trying to be romantic. "I pick her up and suddenly she starts laughing. I carry her up the stairs, into our bedroom. "Honey, hehe what are you doing?" She asks me. "Being romantic" I tell her as I throw her on the bed. She continues laughing and throws herself on me, then I start laughing and kiss her. She hugs me and kisses my neck, then I hear a voice downstairs. "Hey, I'm home" it must be Gale. "Agh" Katniss sighs. "Why" I say. "Haha, we better go" she says. "Guess so" I say "Every time...there is some sort of...interruption" I explain. "I know, it's okay" Katniss says, "No it's not" I tell her. "We need some privacy" I demand. "You're right, and I love that you're putting your foot down" she tells me. "Really?" I ask, "Hmm really" she says, then kisses me. I don't want to, but I have to pull away. "Honey honey, we have to go downstairs" I explain as I grab her hands. "Okay" she says as she gets up, and we go down to greet Gale.

KATNISS POV

I know this is foolish, but I'm getting sick of Gale living with us. I know he hasn't got anywhere else, but we have to do something about this... situation, but maybe he got a job. Just as I am starting to feel better, I ask Gale if he got a job, he says "No". "Oh" I accidentally let out. "It's okay, I got an interview for a job so, maybe I'll get that." Gale explains. This brings a smile back on my face. "That's great, so what kind of job?" Peeta asks. "It's in construction" he explains. "Good, you'll be good at that" I tell him. "Thanks, I hope so" he says.

There is a long pause before Gale says, "What's that, on the bench?" "Oh, that was um, dinner" I try to explain. "Oh, great I'm starving" Gale says as he walks in the direction of the kitchen. "Oh um" Peeta begins and Gale stops, "Oh, go ahead" Peeta gives in. I smile at him, "Don't worry honey, it's the thought that counts" I tell him. "Oh, I love you so much" Peeta says, and he gives me the biggest hug ever, so big, he almost picks me up. "I love you too" I tell him, and I really mean it.

As we are hugging, Peeta says, "You know what, Gale, it's all yours". "Wait Peeta, what are we having?" I ask him, "We're going out" he explains. I suspect Gale heard because he says, "Okay, have fun". "Thanks Gale" I say.

So, we're at this nice restaurant, having beautiful food, and Peeta says "I"m sure this is better than my burnt homemade food", "I wouldn't care if your food was burnt to blackness, I would still eat it, because it's yours" I tell him. This has put a smile on his face, then he leans in and kisses me. When the kiss is over, Peeta says, "I can't think of a better time to do this". I don't know what he means. Suddenly he gets out of his chair, gets down on one knee, and says "Katniss, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, I have loved you for most of your life and I know you are the person I need to be with for the rest of my life, otherwise, I wouldn't be the person I am now. You bring out the best in me, and I can't even imagine, where I would be without you. So Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" Oh my god, he is actually proposing to me. The person I love is asking to marry me. I can't even believe it. Before he did this, I wouldn't have wanted to get married, but now I have heard what he has said, and now I realise he is the one for me, I finally say "Yes...yes, yes, yes!" I see Peeta is relieved and stands up and kisses me. I'm engaged to the one I love, Peeta Mellark!


End file.
